Everyday Occurance
by ahha.interesting
Summary: Germany X Italy  what else do i write?  crappy title, but Japan is MIA and only GerIta left, Romano appears  so cracktastic  and Germany finds out about that little Vargas Curl


Warnings: Jumping around-ness, OOC-ness, and seemingly random secs. PWP, character names,stereotypes.

"Alright, Italy! Let's start training!" Ludwig announced, handing a green helmet towards the italian, who refused weakly, gently pushing the hard hat back to his instructor.

"Ah, no thanks! I'll just train without it! So what's first?" Feliciano rushed out, spinning in a small circle. Germany frowned before shoving the protective equipment on Feliciano's unsuspecting head. Italy shrieked, going pale before throwing the offending accessory to the ground.

"What are you doing? That'll keep you safe, you need all the help you can get." Ludwig growled, bending over to retrieve the fallen helmet, before plummeting face first into the dirt, a short laugh following the german's 'oomph' of surprise.

"That's what you get! Potato bastard, you potato sucker! Good thing I was hiding from Antonio in that bush over there! You bastard, he said no! We italian's are very touchy over the upkeep of our hair!" Lovino yelled, pointing at Ludwig, before running over to him, hitting him with softly raining fists. Romano kicked in anger, weak blows merely confusing Ludwig, before the upset nation was scooped up from behind, a lilting laugh twinkling in delight.

"Mi amore! Is this where you've been? Attacking young Germans? What did he do, my little Lovino?" Spain laughed, with fire in his eyes, assessing the bewildered Ludwig. Feliciano answered for him, sputtering quick answers, dissolving the tension rapidly.

"He put that helmet on my head. I freaked out and Romano got angry. That's all you missed, now can you please leave?" Felicano waved them away, blushing slightly. Antonio glanced at the hat in question, before laughing at the german's confused face. Spain tightened his grip on Lovino, the older twin only wiggling slightly, eyes still narrowed at Ludwig.

"Interesting, si? You don't know then? The boy hasn't confessed yet, but that little curl, on the side of his head. Well, both brothers have one." At this, Romano began struggeling in earnest, ducking his head foreward, attempting to dodge the mouth aiming for his defiant strand. Romano gasped as Spain made contact, lips clasping down on the curl, tongue lapping out sensually, the Italian moaning as though in pain, Ludwig's eyes going wide.

"Tomato bastard! Why are y-you showing that d-damn..that damn nazi our -ah!- mio dio! Stop it!" Romano kicked the Spainyard's knees, jumping down out of his arms, before running off, Antonio winked at Ludwig, before running after his lover. Germany looked at Feliciano, the italian's blush spreading to his ears. Ludwig's eyebrows quirked, his head cocking slightly before reaching to the errent hair bouncing at the side of Felicano's head.

"Itai! D-doitsu..don't!" Felicano gasped, attempting to pull away, Ludwig tightening his grip, tugging Italy back towards him roughly. "Dio! Don't pull it out! " Yells merged to moans, as Germany pushed Feliciano to the ground, kneeling over the squirming nation, fingers twisting the sensitive ahoge, grinding down into the smaller man's growing erection.

"It hurts? That's not what your showing me.." Ludwig whispered, tugging lightly on the wayward hair, earning a breathy moan, the italian bucking up in reaction, blush spreading farther as the strand was licked, a hard member digging into him.

"It hurts to be like this. Unbutton.. T-touch me." Feliciano groaned, arms pinned,thrashing, lifting his hips off the ground, up against the german. Ludwig groaned at the movement, trailing his fingers lazily up the vulnerable man's sides, pushing up the blue fabric half-heartedly, delighting at the younger's frustration, flicking teasingly over the italian's nipples. Ludwig's hands unsychronized, one heading back down, flicking the straining fabric, the other up, to languidly play with the abused hair.

"Agh! You're not listening! I need.. m-more!" Feliciano moaned,squirming underneath the domineering blonde, freeing his arms, shoving sideways and using the momentum to land on top, his hand binding the german's wrists above his head, Ludwig gasping at the sudden mutiny, struggling uselessly.

"Surprisingly strong for such a weak nation..." Ludwig grumbled, trying fruitlessly to free himself. Feliciano smiled, then used hid free hand to expertly unbutton and unzip his pants, exposing his standing erection.

"Oh," The tan italian sighed, bucking lightly into the cool air, simultaneously grinding down into the now moaning man. "I don't surrender,waving a flag out of weakness, if that's what you've always thought." Feliciano said, releasing german's now complacent hands, Feliciano using his own to pop open the green work shirt, flicking fingers playing with the pink nipples, Ludwig bucking at the sensation. Smiling, moaning, Feliciano undid the german's pants, handeling the hard flesh within carefully, pulling the hot member out, a tan hand winding around the length, pushing the foreskin down, a thumb playing at the tip.

"Nmm! -ah- Then why -ng- do you do it?" Ludwig choked out, pushing roughly into the soft hand around him, the german's hands running towards Feliciano's hair, digging in forcefully. Feliciano smiled broadly,released his wrists, and slid down the man's length, kissing across Ludwig's chest and stomach, dipping a velvet tongue in and around a taut belly button. Wet and quick, the small muscle played around the warm skin, lapping the beads of sweat gathered there. Ludwig gasped, Feliciano nipping at the hipbones, the bits of flesh underneath, navigating downward. Germany attempted to sit up, only to quiver weakly, laying back down, relishing in the greedy mouth on his pulsing member. The Italian sucked, viciously, tongue eager, wrapping around the hard flesh, the leaking tip burrowing deep to touch Feliciano's throat, distracting the pleasured german from the tan man kicking off his pants entirely.

"If I'm not seen as a threat," Feliciano said, rising off from the saliva covered erection, the italian's left hand in between his own legs, finger delving in slowly, stretching the tight hole. Kissing the leaking tip, Feliciano rose over the german, exposing the sensual act to his blonde lover, adding the number of fingers, pushing in faster as the muscles relaxed. Ludwig's mouth laxed at the surprise boldness, Feliciano laughed brokenly, lowering himself down slowly, sheathing the german securely in his tight passage.

"Oh! Mm. Holy hell Italy!"

"You can do- haa!- unsuspe-ecting things! MM. Ve~ Doitsu..say my real name..I'm not doing this as a nation. I want you as a person." Feliciano growled over Ludwig's gasps, his moans reverbrating loudly as Feliciano rode him, body bouncing opptimistically, the abused strand following the erotic movement. Ludwig bucked up, hands actively gripping the slim hips, bruising them slightly with the force to pull him down, pushing in and pulling out roughly, tip nearly escaping the welcome heat, the blissful tightness. The burnette leaned back, pain and pleasure drowning him, mouth open to gasp the air. Groaning at the feeling, hot and intense, Ludwig sat up, still rocking into the young man, a hand worked in between to pull at the so far neglected erection.

"Ludwig! Oh!.mm.I'm -ah~- getting close..nng" Feliciano bit hard to stop himslef from screaming, rocking hard against the german, his body working fervently towards completion. Ludwig jerked spasmadically, spilling into the tight passage, moaning a quiet, yet unmistakable

"Feliciano.."

"Mio Dio! Say that again..mmm.." Italy, ever vocal, pleaded, moaning hotly in the other's ear. Ludwig groaned, hand working more furiously, whispering the name repeatedly, urging the other closer, closer to the end. Feliciano cummed, falling to the abuse to his prostate, the hand on his erection, and the whispering german in his ears.

"Ludwig! Oh..Ve! That was more fun than any siesta!" Feliciano moaned, falling to the side, laying half-naked next to Ludwig, curling under a strong arm. "Though I can't wait to see what Romano thinks of you cumming first!"

*looks up*..God if anyone reads this.. i owe you however many minutes of your life you just wasted..i hope you like it.. REVIEW!


End file.
